


A place to call home

by samstoleaburger



Series: Actor and Hunter [6]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Dean Winchester finally has a home, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Random & Short, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen knew it would take some time for Dean to settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place to call home

**Author's Note:**

> I ran into [this](http://spnaturalgifs.tumblr.com/post/68988642020/deancest-december-s8-dean-shows-2014-dean-his) while listening to [It only Hurts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKX4F5ZbbR8) by Default and, well, this happened.

Dean Winchester was battle hardened. Worn out and stretched thin. War haunting his eyes whenever he spaced out. Something Jensen knew full well and wanted nothing more than to give Dean some peace of mind. He showed him around, making sure not to make any sudden movements and made sure to crack a joke about the memory foam on the bed in the guest room. The little twitch at the corner of Dean's mouth made the effort worth it.

He knew Dean wasn't going to take things in stride. Not yet. It wasn't time for that. He could wait for this man to let his guard down and accept what was being offered. In due time.

Eventually Dean started adding little touches to the room. A photograph of him and his mother, then him and his dearly departed brother. Soon he began placing guns on the wall, personalizing it, making it his own. His private sanctuary that Jensen could enter freely without being chased out.

Jensen knew, just by the little smile on Dean's face, that this was now home. Dean made this his home. His castle. His steadfast.

And it wasn't until the day Dean kissed him that Jensen realized that he'd become Dean's constant.


End file.
